Hogwarts Changes
by xXRavonXx
Summary: Raine is a boy that came to the school at the end of 5th year, he changes Hogwarts. And he has a secret that might get him killed.


This is after Harry Potter's 5th year. This story isn't based on Harry Potter but on a new boy Raine Willikans who is in Gryffindor-(new meaning as in he only came into the picture near the end of the 5th year). There are changes in this story than in the book, changes that you will find out as you read this. One major change is that at the end of the last book Raine and Draco were with the group in trying to prevent Lord Voldemort and The Death Eaters from getting the prophecy.

Chapter One: Professor Luna

Raine sat in his seat, it was his second year at Hogwarts. He was in his first Potion lesson of the year and he was paired with Neville Longbottom, who had taken a liking to Raine as a friend in their previous year due to the fact that Raine had helped Neville in classes and when he was close to be executed by a Death Eater. Their assignment was to make a batch of Silencing Draught, Neville looked through his book for the ingredients and quickly rounded up the herbs and other things they needed for the draught. After a few moments of class Raine and Neville's potion was a neon blue color, Raine slowly turned to a beet red Neville.

"I accidentally gave you snake venom instead of liquified lavender." Neville bit his lip and cringed as Professor Slughorn was soon going to be at their cauldron.

"Don't worry I can fix that." Raine said quickly getting a pinch of sprite dust and dropping it in the concoction, he stirred it slow and it before they knew it the cauldron's contents were a deep maroon color. All of a sudden a huge explosive sounding boom crushed the silence of the dungeon, everyone turned towards where the explosive sound came from it was from the cauldron of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley who were assigned to make a Day-Dreaming Potion.

_"Evanesco!" _ Professor Slughorn exclaimed after checking what had gone wrong. "You put in the toadstool before the unicorn hair."

"Bloody hell, that was our second batch." Ron loudly said as he and Harry began the potion again.

"Well let's see how you two are holding up." Professor Slughorn stopped at Raine and Neville's cauldron and squealed gleefully. "You two are the only two students who have remembered which ingredients cancel out which. Even though it is a slight modification it was very good thinking in putting in the sprite dust." Professor Slughorn said awarding Gryffindor 10 points and walking to Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson who were concocting a Swelling Solution.

"How did you know?" Neville said surprised as he put in a drop of lavender.

"I did a little reading. Hermione Granger isn't the only person who knows how to study." Raine said.

"Three stirs counter clockwise and then five stirs clockwise should finish the potion in time." Neville said as he turned the page in his Potion's book.

"Raine. Do you by any chance have an extra vial I seemed to have lost mine?" Hermione said as she finished her and Seamus' Draught Of Living Death.

"Sure." Raine said as he put he and Neville's draught into two vials. He put a vial in his pocket and went into he bag quickly pulling out an empty vial and handing it to Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione said walking away.

"Time's up!" Professor Slughorn bellowed collecting everyone's potions and seeing them out the room.

Raine walked to the Defense Against Dark Arts and waited outside the room, soon after Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter came arguing. Both pulled out their wands and were about to send spells at each other.

"Harry, don't!" Hermione yelled angrily.

_"Silencio!" _Raine yelled sending two sparks of light at both Draco and Harry silencing them before they could cast anything.

"Very good. It seems I'll like it here at Hogwarts." A feminine voice said from behind Raine who turned and saw a tall Asian woman. "What is your name?"

"Raine. Raine Willikans."

"That was a superb silencing charm, I hope you can show me more of you wand work. I am Professor Luna, the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." Professor Luna said before leading the students into the room. Raine turned to Ron, Harry, Malfoy, and Hermione.

"Sorry, I didn't want you guys to get in trouble." Raine said getting glares from Draco, Harry, and Ron.

"That was well dealt with, they should be the ones saying sorry." Hermione said pulling out her wand.

"I'll take care of Draco." Raine said pointing his wand at Draco, _"Finite Incantatem."_

Draco brushed past Raine and walked into the room. Raine followed suit with the trio, they all took a seat.

"Today we will be just seeing if we can pull off some spells and if we have enough time we'll start on nonverbal casting." Professor Luna announced. "I want Hermione Granger and Raine Willikans up here. Since I hear they are the best of this year."

Raine and Hermione left their seats and shuffled up to Professor Luna, who instucted them to duel with some non-lethal spells.

"Ready! Go!" Professor Luna yelled stepping back and watching the duel.

"Go Hermione!" Ron and Harry cheered.

"Come on Raine." cheered Neville and Draco who seemed to want Harry and Ron's spirits crushed.

_"Expelliarmus!" _Hermione bellowed sending a blast of light from the tip of her wand flying at Raine who barely had a chance to react.

_"Protego!" _Raine exclaimed, a golden light erupted from his wand making the disarming charm rebound back at Hermione who quicky dove to the side letting the blast hit a wood bookrack which send the books to the floor.

"Excellent!" Professor Luna said about to stop the duel but was cut off when Hermione jump up with a grin across her face.

_"Rictusempra!" _Hermione retaliated sending a lavender colored blast at Raine who reacted to slow and was soon on the floor giggling. Raine raised his wand and concentrated through the tickling.

_Petrificus Totalus! _Raine thought concentrating on casting a Body-Bind on Hermione, an electric blue blast came from the tip of his wand and crashed into Hermione who suddenly fell towards the wooden floor.

_"Locomotor cushion!" _Professor Luna bellowed over the student's cheers making a cushion fly under Hermione breaking her fall. "Okay, that's is the end of this little duel. _Finite Incanatem!"_

Raine felt the tickling stop, he quickly went over to Hermione helping her up.

"That was really amazing, even I haven't been able to cast a nonverbal spell yet." Hermione said as she was helped up by Raine.

"You weren't bad yourself, you got me with that tickling charm." Raine said, he quickly took his seat next to Draco who was grinning.

"You've got to show me how to do those nonverbal spells sometime." Draco said forgetting about that is was Raine who stopped him and Harry from jinxing each other.

"Of course." Raine said happily.

"Finally, someone who can match her." Draco said with a mischievious glint in his eyes.

"Who Hermione?" Raine said as Professor Luna instructed about nonverbal casting.

"Who in the bloody hell do you think I'm talking about, of course Granger." Draco said getting angry.

"Your cute when you're angry." Raine said laughing.

"Funny." Draco said.

After Raine and Hermione's duel everyone was paired into groups and instructed to practice nonverbal casting, only Drace, Raine, and Hermione casted a nonverbal charm in the whole class.

"We will continue this next lesson." Professor Luna said as she waved her wand opening the door.


End file.
